Khonsu
Khonsu is a unicorn prince that is Seti and Tuya's son. After his father's death, he becomes pharaoh, but this ended after the tenth plague, where he abdicates in his cousin's favor. Personality He has a true brotherly bond with Amun, and they considered each other quite close. The two are playful with each other, though Khonsu shouldered more of the responsibilities being the older brother. He was heartbroken when Amun run away from Coltypt, but was thrilled to see him coming back. But he became very upset at the fact that Amun came back for the slaves, and not for him. He was very concerned and serious on becoming the next Pharaoh and cares very much for his father's approval. After becoming Pharaoh, due to his father's lesson about holding fast to a strong will and an unwavering mindset and also the Lord of Chaos' influence, Khonsu became cruel and stubborn. But this changes after the lost of his son, as he blamed him for what happened. Skills Being a unicorn, he is capable of doing magic. Relationships Family Seti and Tuya They are Khonsu's parents. They love him very much, but, due to the fact that he will succeed his father as pharaoh, Seti is very harsh with him, but everything that Khonsu wants is to get his father's approval. Amun He is Khonsu's cousin and adoptive brother. They have a very deep bond, doing everything together, even that Amun tends to put Khonsu in trouble. He loves his brother so much that he was willing to use his status as royalty to make Amun's act to be silent. However, when Amun returned and told what was his motives, their relationship changed completly and they became enemies, although he still has some love for his adoptive brother. Khonsu's son He loves his son very much and cares about his safety. When he dies, Khonsu becomes heartbroken. Family Description in the Saga The Tale of Coltypt In "Betrayal and Take Over", he is seen sit on his mother's lap during the feast where Nefertem tells the news about Seshat's pregancy. In "The River That Leads to Freedom", he is with his mother when she finds the basket containing Amun and adopts the baby colt. In "The Deathly Desert Flower", twenty years later, he and Amun caused great damage to their surroundings during a race, infuriating Khonsu's father who was harsh with his eldest son, calling him a "weak link," and insult that deeply wounded Khonsu and would continue to affect him later in life. However, a short time later, Khonsu was appointed Prince Regent by his father (who was moved by an appeal with Amun on his brother's behalf), and he promptly appointed Amun as Royal Chief Architect. During the celebrations, Hotep & Huy were ordered to give Khonsu a gift as a sign of respect for their new superior, and the two high priests offered Khonsu a kidnapped mare from a desert tribe as his bride (or more likely, a concubine). However, due to her fiery nature, Khonsu didn't want her and tried to give her to Amun, which simply angered her more and she fought back until she was humiliated by Amun; Rameses found this amusing and ordered the guards to "dry her up and have her delivered to Prince Amun's chambers". At a later point, in "Exile", Khonsu was overseeing the building of a great temple when Amun (who had recently learned of his true heritage) fought against a guard abusing an old slave and accidentally killed him in the process. Khonsu was shocked and confused, and ran after his brother as he fled; he showed little concern over the death of the guard and even told Amun that, as royalty, he could see to it that the crime would never be heard of again. However, Amun was too full of regret and confusion and fled into the desert, leaving Khonsu alone in Coltypt. At some point after that, during Amun's time in the desert, Khonsu has taken power following the death of his father, and the oppression of the slaves has become worse as Khonsu continued to build, determined to make a legacy as great as that of his father. In "Confronting Pharaoh", when Amun returned, Khonsu was overjoyed. Hotep and Huy were quick to try and ruin the reunion, however, by insisting Khonsu enforce the death sentence on Amun for killing the guard; however, Khonsu dismissed them and proclaimed Amun innocent of all crimes and a prince of Coltypt. Unfortunately for Khonsu, Amun was charged by the Lord of Order to stand against Khonsu and free the slaves, which would quickly cause the two brothers into a confrontation. When Amun transformed his staff into a cobra as his first sample of the Lord of Order's power, Khonsu was unimpressed and had Hotep and Huy perform a magic act of their own in order to try and humiliate Amun. Following this event, he motioned to Amun to follow him in a secluded area so as to talk alone. Once Khonsu was away from the public eye, he conserved more openly with Amun, trying to justify not only his own actions but that of his father. However, he was visibly hurt when Amun rejected his words, then, due to the Lord of Chaos' influence, he grew angry and told Amun that he "knew not this Lord", that he would not let the slaves to be free and that he would not be the weak link. Khonsu then informed Amun that all slaves would have their workload doubled, implicitly blaming Amun. In "The River of Blood and the Plagues", he is by the river when he is confronted by Amun who warns him about the first plague that the Lord of Order will send: the water of the great river turned into blood. He doesn't believe, so Amun turns the river into blood, what let Khonsu astonished and indignant and, under the influence of the Lord of Chaos, he doesn't break and walks away, and so the Lord of Order unleashed his greatest curses upon the kingdom of Coltypt. Although the suffering was unbearable, Khonsu refused to give into Amun's demands; as a result, the ponies of Coltypt suffered for many days and nights as the wrath of the Lord of Order manifested as frogs, flies, rats, fire from the sky, painful boils, locusts and darkness. In "The Tenth Plague - The Death of the First Born", after the end of the great darkness, Rameses was visited by Amun in the temple. He was embittered and angry, paralleling his father when he expressed a desire to re-create the events of the massacre (stating that his father may have had the right idea about dealing with the slaves); this saddened Amun, who told Khonsu that he had brought the final plague upon himself. Thus, due to Khonsu's hubris, the Tenth Plague was unleashed upon Coltypt and a lot of the kingdom's firstborn children died, including Khonsu's own son. Overwhelmed with grief, Khonsu rejects the Lord of Chaos and gives the crown to Amun. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Khonsu is based on Rameses II from the movie The Prince of Egypt. *Khonsu's name comes from the Egyptian god of the moon with the same name. **In the mithology, Khonsu is the son of the god Amun. This differs from the saga, where Khonsu and Amun are cousins and adoptive brothers. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Royalty Category:Unicorns Category:Coltypt Inhabitants Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains